


如何与你的搭档拉近关系

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 用了底特律变人au，但是我甚至不知道要把这一篇的背景设在哪个城市，我对希腊那边怎么运作又不熟……所以从头到尾没有提过地名，我太菜了，而且因为我是很久以前玩的底特律，里面的东西忘的差不多了，这篇里全是现编的，我以前一直都写英文名是我觉得阿列的中文译名六个字好长啊看着头疼，但是这篇里反正有炮王出现，中文英文名都很长很头疼我就放弃了，本文只是铺垫稍微多了一点的pwp而已所以剧情弱智文笔流水账大家不要骂我呜呜呜呜
Relationships: Alkibiades/Alexios (Assassin's Creed), Brasidas/Alexios (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	如何与你的搭档拉近关系

为了响应政府和仿生人临时管理中心签订好的新条款——叫那个东西和平条约也行，毕竟就是那个东西让双方一直和平共处到了现在——警局总署给各个分局新配发的几个仿生人都是出厂时就被编译进了病毒的代码的新款，换句话说，他们很有性格。布拉西达斯很不幸的，就是被分到新款仿生人的一员，他的上一任搭档在任务时受到了无法逆转的损坏，又恰好赶上革命的中期，仿生人的更换和配发变得相当尴尬，新搭档的事就一直拖到了现在，他甚至能感觉到一些同事投来的同情目光，毕竟他其实和小白鼠差不多……不过他本人并不是很在乎，新款就意味着更高的作战能力，在出任务时就会更有效率，前提是，对方会好好配合的话……唉，世道真是变了。

在他走进上司办公室的时候，上司正在和一个仿生人谈话，对方穿着牛仔裤和黑色T恤，甚至都没有穿制服，不过起码这个没有把太阳穴上的LED灯拿掉，他的上司听见他的脚步声转头看了他一眼，欲言又止，“怎么说呢，这次因为有特殊情况…所以……”

“所以正式组队前要先征得我的同意，不过我很乐意成为你的新搭档。”仿生人拍了拍他上司的肩膀示意对方安心，接着走过来和他握手，他鼻梁高挺，棕色的杏眼里带着一种若有若无的笑意，胡须被精心打理过，发型独特，上面佩戴的金色小饰品随着他的动作一晃一晃，其他不说，脸是真的挺好看的。

“你好，我是阿利克西欧斯，我相信我们一定会合作的很愉快。”布拉西达斯刚张开嘴，还没来得及说话仿生人就自顾自的走了，留下布拉西达斯和他的上司在办公室里面面相觑。

他的上司咳嗽了一声，试图缓解这种无声的尴尬，“你好好加油吧……对你的新搭档第一印象如何？”

布拉西达斯透过玻璃门看着对方的背影，若有所思，“这是我第一次看见有胡子的仿生人。”

“……”

布拉西达斯有点好奇那些胡子的触感，他记得这些仿生人没有披上拟真皮肤的时候身体可是一片光滑，但他又不能大庭广众之下突然开始摸新搭档的脸。他只能先将这种好奇心放下，等他走回座位时对方正坐在椅子上转圈，态度极其不端正。

“我刚刚把你的一篇报告改完了。”

收回前言，他真是个认真工作态度端正的好警察。不过布拉西达斯还是对这个速度感到难以置信，他坐到自己的座位上，“这才几秒钟的时间。”

“我的处理器和电脑差不多，虽然很多功能都简化了，不过简单的文书工作还是能迅速处理的。”阿利克西欧斯又转了一圈，他看上去有些…得意？说完他又补充了一句，“所以今后你都不用写任何案件相关的文书工作了。”

布拉西达斯觉得他已经喜欢上了这个新搭档，他试图继续刚刚没说出口的自我介绍，“我是布拉西达斯。”

“我来这里之前就听说过你，你知道吗，你很有人气的。”阿利克西欧斯坐直了身体，他的嘴角慢慢浮现出一种微笑，介于想笑和试图保持严肃之间。

布拉西达斯只觉得很疑惑：“你从哪听说我的？”

“你记得史坦托尔吗？”

“哦……等一等，你怎么认识他的。”

“这个就有点说来话长了。”阿利克西欧斯甚至把脚翘到了办公桌上，“他可喜欢你了，不过你下次见到他的时候最好劝劝他做人要诚实。”

布拉西达斯回忆了一下，觉得对方是一个诚实的好孩子，但是他也不知道这两个人之间具体发生了什么，他希望没有激烈的矛盾，他向前倾了倾身，“他是做了什么不道德的事吗？”

“没有，他就是不擅长诚实面对内心的小情绪。”阿利克西欧斯笑的甚至有点幸灾乐祸，布拉西达斯忽然就不是很想知道他们之间具体发生了什么，他有预感史坦托尔一定是倒霉的那个，所幸这个话题被很快带过。他们还聊了些别的，阿利克西欧斯很热情，也很会聊天，这可比他最开始曾经设想过的情况要好多了，他开始觉得仿生人拥有自我意识说不定是一件好事。

然而警局向来就没有和平的一天，他们只闲聊了一会儿就被叫去出现场了。一场有预谋的银行抢劫案，一伙劫匪事先勘察过地点并策划了逃脱路线，唯一没有预料到的一点是实施抢劫时刚好有一辆警车停在附近，两位值班的巡警还在车里喝着奶昔闲扯就忽然接到了出警通知，不到一分钟就赶到了现场，现在正在与劫匪僵持。他们这些是过去做支援的。阿利克西欧斯临走前抓了一件制服外套披上，他看上去完全不紧张，甚至一边在路上飙车一边哼曲子，布拉西达斯看的欲言又止，毕竟他也不知道实际行动起来对方究竟有多厉害，等对讲机里传出“对方已劫持人质”的通话内容时他觉得这事需要严肃对待了。然而阿利克西欧斯看上去依然该死的很淡定，他像是发现了搭档的情绪变化，一边猛打方向盘一边安抚他。

“别紧张，我很擅长谈判的。”

“真的吗？你的资料上可没有写到任何相关内容。”

“你交给我就行了。”

布拉西达斯在心里翻个白眼做好了到时候一言不合崩掉劫匪的心理准备，他还要用力抓紧车窗上方的扶手防止自己被甩出去，原来仿生人没有了限制之后开车都这么狂野的吗？

等他们开到现场的时候空气里已经弥漫开一种剑拔弩张的火药味儿，双方都掏了枪，人质是一位可怜的中年男子，阿利克西欧斯往后腰带上别了一把匕首才从车上下来，劫匪看了他们一眼，枪依然用力顶在人质的太阳穴上，他另一只手锁着男人的喉咙，拽着他又往后退了几步，用人质肥胖的身躯挡住自己。

布拉西达斯拔枪瞄准劫匪，他犹豫着要不要行动一边疯狂朝新搭档递眼色，阿利克西欧斯先是将自己的配枪举过头顶示意自己没有恶意，然后缓慢的蹲下，将手枪放在地上，之后站起双手举过头顶慢慢向对方靠近。劫匪很明显瞬间绷紧了神经，他猛地用枪口怼住人质的头，压低声音喘着粗气威胁，“别再靠近了！”

布拉西达斯眼看着搭档真的停住脚步，他还在等他开口，宙斯啊希望他的谈判技巧真的跟他吹的一样好，不然这里马上就要发生流血事故了。不过他只看见阿利克西欧斯原地晃了一下，可能是做了一个类似于转移重心的动作，他也根本没来得及看清，对方动的实在太快了，下一秒他搭档就跟瞬移一样弹射了出去，周围的时间都放佛是放慢的，几乎是在他原地瞬移的瞬间那个劫匪就被横扫在了地上，虽然旁边的人质也惨遭连带，不过至少他还活着，也没有枪响。劫匪只感觉到天旋地转，等他摔在地上的时候那个仿生人已经贴到了他跟前，面无表情。阿利克西欧斯蹲伏在劫匪上方，手里的匕首已经在他的胸口上戳出一个小口，周围所有人都没反应过来刚刚发生了什么，劫匪更是差点吓死，要是他稍微还有点思考能力就会发现对方的LED灯已经全红了，如果对方刚刚没有及时停手，他现在就会是一具热乎的尸体。阿利克西欧斯冷漠的看着他，接着把他手里的枪打飞，转头调整好表情朝同事们喊了一声，“我进去抓其余的同伙了。”

布拉西达斯开始疑惑现在的新型仿生人是都给脚后跟上安了迷你火箭喷射装置吗还是怎么回事，哪有这样的，简直是魔法。他飞快的冲向已经被吓呆的劫匪，准备给对方戴上手铐，顺便那个仿生人刚刚站起来之后又弹射瞬移走了，鬼知道他怎么定位的其余同伙的位置，在门口的时候他根本没可能看得见银行里面，他再次笃定——仿生人团体可能已经掌握了尖端高科技，或者魔法。

在布拉西达斯准备把嫌犯先押送到随便哪辆警车上的时候其余几个原本就在现场的警察也冲进了银行，他们看见几个工作人员躲在墙角里瑟瑟发抖，地上躺了两个劫匪——其中一个受了伤趴在地上哀嚎，另外一个似乎晕过去了，阿利克西欧斯站在他们中间擦鼻血，似乎对自己流血这件事有点恼火，他看着冲进来的同事们，简单的陈述了一下结果，“还有两三个人逃了，不过估计跑不了多远。”他边说边捏住自己的鼻子，正准备离开案发现场，他刚一抬腿，伴随着呲啦一声，他的牛仔裤终于不堪重负在他屁股的位置裂开一条口子。

“操。”

他只能一手捏住鼻子一手护着自己的屁股别扭的往回走，他的同事正在通过传呼器通知其他巡警设置搜索范围。他们这边暂时结束了，不幸落网的三个劫匪都被顺利押上了警车，他找到了布拉西达斯，他们负责押送被他打昏了的那个，他把自己塞进副驾驶座里——反正他也不想开车了，仰起头靠坐着。布拉西达斯关心了一下他的身体状况，“你有哪里受损了吗？”

“我刚刚不小心撞到头。”

现在他的鼻血止住，看上去心情好多了， 布拉西达斯递给他几张纸巾让他把下巴上的蓝血擦掉——他才发现仿生人的脸上竟然有疤，这做的也太精致了。他思考了一下，觉得现在不是一个感受对方胡子手感的好时机，而且他有正事要和对方讨论。

“你之前和我说你很擅长谈判。”

“我是挺擅长的。”

“你管那叫擅长。”

“你可以理解为物理谈判。”

“物理谈判。”布拉西达斯重复了一遍，他现在真想直接把这个仿生人扔出车窗，阿利克西欧斯没意识到他的火气，他一边满不在乎的说着：“反正没有人员伤亡。”一边准备抬脚翘上前面的台子，布拉西达斯扫了他一眼，不客气的拍了把他的大腿，阿利克西欧斯莫名其妙，他转头看着他，感觉对方好像在生气，虽然他不懂为什么，犹豫了两秒还是识相的端正了坐姿。

不过仿生人说的确实有道理……没有出现人员伤亡，结果上来看竟然很不错，布拉西达斯想了一会儿觉得自己生气的毫无理由，更加郁闷，中途阿利克西欧斯还试图逗他开心，给他讲了一些在他来这个分局之前的经历，确实有效，尤其是在他讲到史坦托尔的时候，当时他的脸上露出某种混合着得意和幸灾乐祸的笑容。

“你知道吗，史坦托尔他暗恋我。”

布拉西达斯猛的一踩刹车，旁边不系安全带的仿生人差点被甩飞出去，不过反正他没有感觉，撞到玻璃上后还能转过头继续开心的跟他八卦。

“虽然他一看到我就会绞尽脑汁挖苦我，但我知道他心里在想什么，我能监控他的体征。他每次见到我心跳都会加快。”

“那你对他什么感觉？”

“我觉得他挺好玩的。”

哦……可怜的史坦托尔……

布拉西达斯不无同情的想，他的搭档看上去对史坦托尔一点想法都没有。这件事也让他记住了以后一定不要暗恋仿生人。

回到警局之后阿利克西欧斯就被叫去谈话了，意料之中，布拉西达斯决定先坐下来喝杯咖啡，不一会儿就看见他的搭档郁闷的走了回来，脚步都不如刚见到时轻快了，他本想调侃两句，一转头就看见阿利克西欧斯裂了的牛仔裤和露出来的半边屁股，布拉西达斯痛苦的捂住了自己的额头，天地良心，他甚至连内裤都没穿——不过仿生人好像确实没必要穿。

“你的，你的裤子是怎么回事。”

阿利克西欧斯往自己的椅子上一坐，不以为然的又转了起来，“刚刚我动作太大裂开了，不用担心，我不会走光的，我没有生殖配件。”

布拉西达斯再次痛苦地捂住了额头。

下午的时候他们又处理了一桩盗窃案，一位可怜的女士在站台等候时被顺走了她的钱包和其他一些贵重物品，她来警局叙述事情经过并备案，他们两个负责给她记笔录，本来应该是非常简单的工作，但布拉西达斯发现他搭档竟然试图和对方调情。他感觉自从那场革命成功以来这些人工智能真是越来越无法无天。只能在阿利克西欧斯又说了一句称赞对方容貌的奉承时踹了他一脚。“专心。”

阿利克西欧斯撇撇嘴，委屈的看了他一眼，挺直了身体不再扯别的。布拉西达斯则开始认真思考史坦托尔究竟看上他哪里。

快下班时布拉西达斯终于摸到了他搭档的胡子。过程比他想的简单多了，他只是对仿生人的胡子表达了疑惑，阿利克西欧斯就主动把脸凑过来给他摸了，甚至在他摸的时候还来回蹭他的手……他努力无视心里奇怪的感觉，别的不说，这个胡子做的真是逼真。布拉西达斯满足了自己的好奇心之后正准备收回手当作无事发生过，阿利克西欧斯手一撑就坐上了他的办公桌。

“布拉西达斯，我能去你家吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为我现在暂时没地方住？我妹妹知道我的新工作后就把我赶出来了。”

“你还有个妹妹？？”

布拉西达斯感到震惊，他之前下意识的以为仿生人之间不会出现那种亲属关系，等一下，万一他那个妹妹是人呢。

“你的妹妹是人还是，”

“她是仿生人。”

布拉西达斯在心里感慨世界变化的实在太快了。他搭档见他答非所问又用脚碰了碰他的椅子，“那我能去你家吗？”

“我记得你可以在警局待机。”

“这里有点冷冰冰的我不喜欢。”

对方的回答让他觉得头疼，平心而论，他今天才刚刚认识对方，虽然这个仿生人各方面都蛮好的，还会帮他写报告让他不用为了文书工作加班，不过他还是觉得和对方没有那么熟。

“等我们多相处一段时间我会让你去我家的。”

他说完这句话后阿利克西欧斯不高兴的看着他，扔出一句“我明天不给你泡咖啡了。”还踢了一脚他的椅子。布拉西达斯真是没想到仿生人也会闹脾气，他看着搭档心情不好的走回自己的座位，希望对方的坏情绪不要持续太久。

阿利克西欧斯靠在椅子上，LED灯转了几圈，他下午时发送的申请批下来了，他连上分局的数据库开始查阅盗窃案附近的监控摄像，布拉西达斯跟他道别他都没理，眼下他只剩下在警局待机这个选项，他真的觉得自己好惨，决定分析完录像之后先出去转几圈透透气再回来待机。

如果布拉西达斯能预见未来，他一定会立刻开车回来带着他的新搭档回家，让他不要在外面瞎逛，他日后许多倒霉的经历都是源于这个夜晚，源于对方在外面乱晃引起的遇人不淑。

阿利克西欧斯在外面走了大概十五分钟后开始觉得十分无聊，已经有点晚了，不少店铺都关了门，他站在街上茫然的不知道接下来应该干什么，有点怀念起自己以前的工作，至少那会儿不会有上级出来对他指手画脚，他一边想一边靠在了旁边的墙上发呆。

“天，我真是没想到都现在了还能看到仿生人站街。”

“嗯？”

阿利克西欧斯十分茫然的看着来跟他搭话的青年，对方一头金发，皮肤白皙，语气轻飘飘的。他不是很清楚对方的意思，也没有意识到自己黑T+牛仔裤的打扮在某些人眼里可能很像个廉价的性娱乐用仿生人。

“你一定是新款，我以前从来没见过你这种，这么讨人喜欢的外形。”

“我是革命后由仿生人改造出来的。”

“哇哦，那你一定有很多新功能。”

其实革命成功后仿生人就不再开发任何性娱乐用的新款了，毕竟，他们本身又不需要性交，阿利克西欧斯的LED灯转了两圈，他刚刚在线搜索了对方之前对他说的那个生词，终于理解了对方的意图，他并不觉得反感，反倒十分好奇，在此之前从来没有人向他提出过这种需求。

“我知道一家按小时收费的店，离这里很近。”青年自然而然的挽住了他的胳膊，阿利克西欧斯默许了，他现在正在联网搜索所有他能找到的性知识科普网站，毕竟几秒钟前他还什么都不知道，具体来说，他知道性交的概念，但是内容具体要做什么就不清楚了。他被拉着走了十几米才意识到自己或许应该向对方解释一下自己的下半身目前空无一物，不然等进了房间互相脱裤子的时候才发现这点就太尴尬了。

“呃……我有件事得和你说。”他表情微妙，思考着怎么扯谎，“我的下半身现在没有相应的组件。”

“你没有哪个？”

“一个都没有。”

青年终于停了下来，脸上满是吃惊，他重复了一遍，“一个都没有？”

“我之前和一个客人玩的时候，被用坏了，我不得不把性爱组件拿去更换…现在还在等。”

青年更加震惊了，“他都对你做了什么才能把你的组件用坏啊？”

阿利克西欧斯真的编不出来了，他对于人类交配的知识实在过于匮乏，现在临时查也来不及，憋了两秒钟后终于想到一个完美的借口：“这是客户隐私。”

青年转过身看着他，神色严肃，“小甜心，你有没有意识到你们的处境已经和以前不一样了，如果你的客人故意伤害你，你是可以报警的。”

“还，还没那么严重。”他眼神飘忽，青年耸了耸肩，没有继续追究，这让他松了口气。对方又重新靠了过来，用手摸着他的侧脸，“我真的很喜欢你的外形，至少我们还能用你的嘴一起找点乐子。”阿利克西欧斯含糊的应了一声，开始联网搜索“口交的技巧”。

他们进了房间之后，青年——阿尔西比亚狄斯，他们刚刚在路上互相做了自我介绍——坚持他要先洗一洗自己。阿利克西欧斯坐在床上，整个人静止，他正在快速浏览色情视频，和他刚刚搜到的技巧做交叉对比，人类做爱的花样真是千奇百怪叹为观止。他学到第49个色情视频的时候阿尔西比亚狄斯擦着头发出来了，全裸，令人惊讶的是，他看上去弱不禁风的但竟然有腹肌。阿利克西欧斯立刻装作自己已经等待多时的样子迎上去，一手环着对方的腰把他按到墙上，凑上去就想和他接吻。阿尔西比亚狄斯眼疾手快按住了他的嘴。

“稍微等等，我想确认一下。”

阿利克西欧斯一脸困惑，对方的手顺着他的身体曲线滑下，熟练的解开他牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，把手伸进去放肆的摸他的裆部和股缝。

“真的什么都没有。”

阿利克西欧斯露出一个“我告诉过你了”的表情。对方又揉了两下，评价道：“感觉还挺奇妙的。”

“你要把时间都浪费在摸我的下体上吗。”

“别那么心急。”阿尔西比亚狄斯抽出手，在他脸上亲了一下，“我更喜欢在床上做这种事。”

青年自然又巧妙的夺回了主动权，他拉住阿利克西欧斯的手走到床边坐下，让对方跪在地上，仿生人自觉的移到他的双腿间，在他的性器上落下轻吻。到目前为止一切都很正常………只是阿尔西比亚狄斯总觉得有种违和感，眼前的仿生人显得不是很熟练，或者说他看上去太冷静了，动作里透着一种公事公办的感觉，但他又在努力表现出一副精于此道的模样，这让阿尔西比亚狄斯觉得很有意思。

阿利克西欧斯正在分析面前的阴茎，无性病，割过包皮，而且看得出来挺爱干净，他一边释出润滑液体一边尝试着将那根还没勃起的性器含进嘴里，舌头灵活的绕着对方的龟头打转，青年在他头顶上方发出舒适的喘息，仿生人的学习能力基本就是电脑，把程序输进去他就学会了，虽然看黄片和程序还是有很大区别，不过并不妨碍他迅速掌握一些技巧。他并没有完全含进去——否则他的胡子大概会扎到对方。在照顾完龟头之后他开始收缩起口腔，以一种稳定的力度持续吸吮，那根肉棒在可观的时间内迅速勃起，阿尔西比亚狄斯甚至情不自禁的抓住了他的头发，快感让他发出享受的呻吟，仿生人的嘴实在太好用了。阿利克西欧斯却忽然松开了他，改用手握住对方的阴茎上下撸动着。

“你喜欢吗？”

他抬起头看向对方，眼神里带着一丝好奇，这是个单纯的疑问句，阿尔西比亚狄斯还以为是调情，他奖励性的摸着仿生人的侧脸。

“我很喜欢，只是不知道你的嘴有没有震动功能……”

“我没有。”

阿尔西比亚狄斯眼底流露出毫不掩饰的惋惜神色，他的手抚过对方的耳朵，“那我希望你多用用你的喉咙。”阿利克西欧斯应了一声，重新低下头去，他这次直接含到了根部，喉咙收缩挤压着嘴里的肉棒，还不忘继续吸吮，他闭上眼睛专心的取悦，舌头来回舔着对方柱身上凸起的血管，仿生人不用呼吸也没有咽反射，他可以一直吸到对方射出来，阿尔西比亚狄斯不受控制的用力按住他的后脑，在他精准的服务下喘息呻吟。他就快高潮了，而这个仿生人甚至开始按摩他的睾丸，技巧该死的好，最后他忍不住一把将对方拉开，精液射了阿利克西欧斯一脸，不少还射进了他的嘴里，仿生人茫然的眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛上还挂着几滴，随着他的动作落在脸颊上。

“感觉真好，我都想给你双倍价钱了。”阿尔西比亚狄斯沉浸在高潮的余韵里，还不忘夸奖对方两句，他看见仿生人露出了……得意的神色？同时站起身开始寻找纸巾，这让他有机会好好欣赏一番对方的身材，他的视线最终落在对方的屁股上，看了几秒钟后忍不住问道：“你的裤子怎么回事。”

“呃，这个……”阿利克西欧斯正在擦脸，他转头看了一眼自己的屁股，虽然他快下班时做了一点补救措施——用订书机随便订了几下，不过那条裂缝还是相当的明显。“我没钱买新的……”

“真可怜。”阿尔西比亚狄斯已经在心里想象出一个出厂时间不久结果还遇见变态客人的可怜性用仿生人的形象了。阿利克西欧斯不知道对方的心态变化，他溜进了厕所，并真诚希望对方不要继续追问这个是怎么造成的，说来惭愧，他不怎么擅长撒谎，等他洗漱清洁完出来的时候阿尔西比亚狄斯已经躺在了床上。

“我们接下来做点什么？”他一边问一边坐到了对方身边，俯下身亲吻他的嘴角。阿尔西比亚狄斯任由他在自己脸上亲来亲去，不无遗憾的捏了捏他的屁股，“如果你下半身有哪怕一个组件我们都可以有很多乐趣……现在只有素股能玩了。”

阿利克西欧斯假装自己听懂了似的点点头，同时立刻联网搜索这是个什么东西，并再次为人类做爱的花样之多感到惊奇。

“你得等等我，我还在不应期。”阿尔西比亚狄斯眼看着对方停顿几秒后站起来以惊人的速度脱掉了裤子，天，一个空无一物的下体看上去真的太奇怪了。阿利克西欧斯只好又躺回了床上，思考自己应该干嘛，他想了一下，现在应该是所谓的“事后温存”的时间，于是他侧躺过来，揽住对方的腰让他贴近自己，青年姣好的面容离他不过十几厘米，对方温热的呼吸喷在他脸上，在这种暧昧的距离下，他忍不住流露了自己的心声：“你们为什么喜欢交配？”

阿尔西比亚狄斯表情微妙，他没有纠正仿生人错误的用词，而且对方好像是真的不理解，他想了想还是给出了自己的答案，“因为很舒服，而且它能让人心情愉快缓解压力，人在压力大的时候性欲也会增强，当然我最喜欢的一点是它能增进人之间的感情，无论什么矛盾都可以用做爱来缓解。”

最后的部分已经接近于歪理了，不过阿利克西欧斯没有意识到这一点，他甚至觉得恍然大悟。阿尔西比亚狄斯在缓过来之后指示他在床上跪趴好，并拢双腿，随后扶着他的腰开始操中间那条缝隙，阴茎来回蹭过他的大腿根，他把头埋在手臂间安静的承受，青年一边用着他的股缝一边撩起他的T恤，手指沿着他的脊背轻抚，仿生人的背部线条很好看。阿尔西比亚狄斯忽然想到一件很重要的事，他用拇指擦过对方的臀缝，在本来应该有肛门的位置按了按，“你定的新组件是什么类型的？”

“嗯？普通的男性组件……”

“如果还来得及的话你要不要考虑改成双性的？”

那是什么东西。阿利克西欧斯没有吭声，满脸疑惑，幸好对方看不见他的表情，还在继续说：“我真的很喜欢你，试想一下那样的话我们会有多少新乐趣，我们可以多叫几个人来，一起享用你的两个洞。你也可以一边干我一边让其他人干你后面的洞，或者位置互换一下我来干你也可以。”

“哇哦……”阿利克西欧斯听的一愣一愣的，他其实想象不出来那些画面，但是对方的热情他感受到了，他的LED灯开始转，登入官网挨个浏览着仿生人性爱组件，并再次为花样之多而大开眼界。

之后阿尔西比亚狄斯射在了他的后腰上，他们在浴室里的时候阿利克西欧斯又用手和嘴帮对方来了一次，青年一直在称赞他，从外形到功能到性格，他不确定这人是不是对谁都这么嘴甜，不过他喜欢，最后他们一起躺在床上，互相交换了联系方式，他环着青年的身体让对方靠在自己怀里。

“你之后会去哪？”

“我暂时无家可归，我想我大概会去某个地方待机。”

“真可怜。”阿尔西比亚狄斯一边说一边摸他的胸，和腹肌，“你也可以在这里住一晚，我能帮你结算到明天早上。”

“真的吗？”

“只要你之后给我提供上门服务。”

“我会的，阿尔西比亚狄斯。”

对方闻言笑了一下，抬起头去亲他的嘴唇，“如果可以的话我真想和你度过一晚，只可惜我得走了。”他说完就开始起身穿衣服，“你怎么收费？”

“你就当作用房费付过了吧，我挺喜欢你，可以给你免费服务。”阿利克西欧斯在床上躺平，闭上眼睛。青年诧异的看了他一眼。其实主要原因是他不清楚市场价格，不过他对这个青年有好感也是事实，他开始关闭各项功能准备进入待机状态，在阿尔西比亚狄斯出去之前还提醒他记得关灯。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 我很不擅长写人物感情也不擅长写恋爱关系，所以之后出场人物和涉及到的cp可能会变多，混乱邪恶，反正我跟苍蝇一样杂食……我连结局究竟跟谁在一起都没想好


End file.
